6xxx aluminum alloys are aluminum alloys having silicon and magnesium to produce the precipitate magnesium silicide (Mg2Si). The alloy 6061 has been used in various applications for several decades. However, improving one or more properties of a 6xxx aluminum alloy without degrading other properties is elusive. For automotive applications, a sheet having good formability with high strength (after a typical paint bake thermal treatment) would be desirable.